Sam
by McAwsome
Summary: When Bill goes out of town, Sam is charged with the task of watching over Sookie. As strange events begin to occur in Bon Temps, the two become closer than ever....will Bill be happy? Does anyone even care? You'll have to read and find out!
1. I Think I Need Some Midol

**Sam**

**I think I Need Some Midol.**

**_A/N: What's up? ...So this is my first attempt as a Southern Vampire Mystery Fanfic. I've read all of the books and am up to date with the HBO series, but for some reason I still find myself rooting for Sam. I think he and Sookie would make an awesome couple, they're just at different places in their lives right now.....Anyway, in this lovely tale narrated by our favorite shape shifting bar owner, Bill goes out of town for a while (IN JULY) and asks Sam to watch over Sookie....they wake up in the morning with a foot of snow on the ground, and the weird just keeps on comin'! So read and enjoy. Then when you're done, review! (I'll help.)_**

**(This is where you read and enjoy)**

I was tending the bar when his scent first hit my nose. Normally, it would have been no big deal and I'd just mind my own business. Tonight was a different story. I'd had a hard day, and I was just really pissed off.

It was obvious Sookie had noticed his presence as well. The vampire hadn't even walked into the bar yet, but she was glancing toward the door every few seconds.

Arlene and the other waitresses have noticed some sort of change as well. Scratch that, this is the same old routine: Bill comes to the bar, I smell him, Sookie's 'Bill Senses' start tingling, she starts watching the door, I get pissed off, the other waitresses notice that I'm pissed off, they roll their eyes at her and send me sympathetic glances.

…oh, and apparently I'm broadcasting my thoughts again.

"Same old routine, huh? Bill Senses? Really Sam?" Sookie snarls so only I can hear. I shrug and make a big show of taking a customers order. I know I told her she could listen to my thoughts any time she wanted, but she was supposed to wait until I was thinking happy thoughts, damn it! "And for your information, my 'Pam and Eric Senses' are tingling too!"

Swell. Really.

So then there was not one, but three vampire sin my bar pissing me off. There's never a slayer around when you need one.

Vampire Bill, looking a little harassed, walks right past Sookie and approaches the bar.

Maybe they had a fight?

The blond one, Eric I assume, begins to harass my customers, while Pam stands back to watch the scene unfold.

"I have a favor to ask you," Bill tells me with a grim expression on his face. That's never a good sign. Not Bill's grim expression, he always has one of those, but the fact that he's asking me for a favor. That tends to mean trouble.

"What?" I snarl as I lead him back to my office. If I want to keep my reputation as a considerate host and genuinely friendly guy, I'm going to have to speak with this vampire in private. Especially since I'm already pissed off and have been holding my tongue all night over various unimportant details.

"I'm going away for a few weeks," he begins. Woo hoo. "And I want you to watch over Sookie for me." Okay, easy. I can do that. "I'm sure you're aware of how she can't seem to keep herself out of trouble."

"Of course I'll watch over Sookie. But Mr. Compton, I'm doing it for her, not you." He seems surprised that I have the nerve to say such things. Well there's more where that came from. "Alright, I'm going to need to know where you're going, what you'll be doing, who you'll be with, and when you're planning to return.

The look on his face is priceless.

"I don't believe that is any concern of yours, Mr. Merlotte," the vampire says after a moment.

He's right, of course, and I really don't care anyway.

"Alright then," I say conclusively, "I guess we have a deal."

"Well then thank you," he opens the door to leave and Sookie storms in.

"Sam Merlotte, I do not need your protection!" she snarls angrily at me. The damn vampire grins, and closes the door on his way out. "…and I do not appreciate you men discussing my business behind my back!"

I don't know what she's yelling at me for, Bill's the one who came to the bar asking for a special favor with out saying a word to her. None of this is my fault, but still I feel a bit guilty for upsetting her. She even looks beautiful when she's angry. Damn I really need to get laid.

"…are you even listening to me?" she screams, slamming her fist down on my desk.

I have got to start hiring more male employees. These women spend so much time together, they PMS on the same schedule. It makes me crazy, I sometimes fear that I'll pull my pants down one day and find I've developed a period.

"…and don't you even think about coming to my house tonight, because I am soooo not letting you in!"

Fine, then you'll wake up and find a naked man on your front porch, AGAIN!

She storms out and Arlene comes in.

Great.

Did the whole town have a meeting they didn't tell me about? Because, it sure seems like these people PLANNED to ruin my evening. I can just see it now, they're all sitting around lookin' at eachother, then someone stands up and says, 'Hey, let's go bother Sam!' what did I do to deserve this?

"Hey Arlene," good, that sounded friendly enough, "What's up?" She'd better not be here to ask for another raise.

"Sam honey," she whines, giving me the pout that works on most men, "I need a raise."

Damn it Arlene! If only she hadn't asked me tonight.

"No."

She walks out of my office in tears. I have absolutely no idea why.

Next Terry Bellefleur walks in.

Seriously. What. Did. I. Do?

"Hey Sam," he says. I nod my greeting and just sit there looking at him. This makes Terry nervous. "Um, what did you say to Arlene?"

"Hey Arlene, What's up? No." I respond dryly. Terry looks puzzled. "Yeah, I'm not sure why she was crying either."

"Oh. Okay," Terry wonders out.

Now I feel really guilty. Maybe I just shouldn't see anymore people tonight. So I dig out the 'Do Not Disturb' sign I stole from the last hotel I stayed in, and hung it on my office door.

**(You can review now!)**


	2. It Doesn't Snow In Lousiana!

**Sam**

**2. It Doesn't Snow in Louisiana!**

**_A/N: What's up? ...So this is my first attempt as a Southern Vampire Mystery Fanfic. I've read all of the books and am up to date with the HBO series, but for some reason I still find myself rooting for Sam. I think he and Sookie would make an awesome couple, they're just at different places in their lives right now.....Anyway, in this lovely tale narrated by our favorite shape shifting bar owner, Bill goes out of town for a while (IN JULY) and asks Sam to watch over Sookie....they wake up in the morning with a foot of snow on the ground, and the weird just keeps on comin'! So read and enjoy. Then when you're done, review! (I'll help.)_**

**(This is where you read and enjoy)**

It's freezing when I wake up in the morning on Sookie's front porch. This could be because I'm naked, because I'm outside, or because it's snowing. Possibly all three. Whatever the reason; it sucks!

So I turn into a skunk because I just saw one scurry across the yard. Did I mention that I'm a shape shifter? Yeah, normally I turn into a dog. People like dogs. They don't generally shoot dogs.

Hopefully Sookie realized that the frozen skunk on her front porch is actually her boss. She's only seen me in dog form, but I know I've told her I could turn into anything.

It's really cold. Why is it snowing? It's not supposed to snow in Louisiana! Ever. Maybe Sookie was just kidding when she said she wouldn't let me in. I cant believe she actually made me sleep on the porch, I'd really thought she was joking about that.

I'm even more hopeful when she actually opens the door.

"It doesn't snow in Louisiana!" she says incredulously, staring at the falling white stuff. Then she looks alarmed. "Oh God, Sam!"

Nice of you to remember me.

She rushes out of the house barefoot and glances around frantically. I'm so cold I can barely move now, and she's merely inches away and looking in the wrong direction.

So I shift. That got her attention.

"There you are! Are you completely out of your mind? It's freezing out here, come into the house.

She helps me up and I stumble, numbly into the house and collapse on the couch. Sookie tosses me a blanket, which I maneuver and manipulate until it covers every inch of my body, while she gets a fire going in the fireplace.

"This is some crazy weather we're having," she says, striking a match. "Shoot!" the match went out. "I can't believe it's snowing in July. It's completely unnatural." Yeah, um, understatement?

Maybe this is part of whatever Bill wants me to protect her from…

Sookie gets the fire going, and then sits down on the couch beside me. I can almost feel my feet now!

"Well this is cozy," Sookie comments, pulling her bathrobe tighter over her inadequate pajamas.

"You should go put on something warmer." I hear myself say as she shivers slightly. She's dressed for summer in a tank top and extremely short shorts. Not exactly the best attire for a snowstorm.

I look out the window to see that what started out as a few flurries was quickly becoming a full blizzard.

"So should you," she tells me as she heads to her room to change.

Crap. That reminds me of something else: I'm stuck here. It's impossible to see anything outside. I really hope she doesn't decide to put me back out on the porch. Also, I don't think Merlotte's is going to open today. My cell phone is probably full of messages from my freaked out employees. I probably need to call them. To bad I left my phone at the bar.

Maneuvering the blanket so that I can stand without exposing anything, I limp over to the stairs. I've only regained feeling in one knee so far. It's a very odd sensation. There's no way I'm going to be able to make it up those stairs.

"Hey Sookie," I shout, "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," she calls.

So I limp back over to the couch, grab the handset on the coffee table, and make my calls.

As I finish up the last one there's a knock at the door. What kind of idiot would be out in this weird ass weather?

Jason Stackhouse; Sookie's poor, dumb, man-whore of a brother.

I'm just about ready to get up and open the door when he lets himself in.

"Damn weird ass weather!" he curses as snow blows in through the door he can't be bothered to shut behind himself. "It sure is warm in here; I knew Sookie would have a roarin' fire goin'!"

"Close the door would you?" I call from the couch, "you're letting the warm air out."

I feel sort of like I should throw him a bone for doing something right. Like a puppy, he has to be told exactly what to do, but he's totally pleased with himself for getting it done. Good boy! Now roll over…

"Hey Sam," he says, making his way into the living room with out removing his wet boots, "what are you doing here? And where the hell are your pants?"

Shit.

Sookie saves me from having to answer by appearing at the top of the stairs with an armload of blankets.

"Hey Jason, could you come up here a sec?" she hollers, indicating that she could use some help. I feel guilty for not leaping to her assistance now that all of my parts have thawed out, but as Jason has already pointed out: I'm not wearing any pants.

**(You can review now!)**

**...Sorry it's been so long since my last update...college....life....that kinda thing. I really appreciate all of you who reviewed last time!**


	3. A Perfect SetUp for a Bad Horror Story!

A/N: Hey, no, I havent given up on this story, I've just been really busy with school and stuff this chapter is a little short, the next one is much better! Please read and enjoy!!!

(**here's where you read and enjoy**)

Chapter 3: A Perfect Set-Up for a Bad Horror Story

Sookie solved my pants problem with some of Jason's old sweats and a 'Fangtasia' t-shirt.

The storm outside shows no indication of stopping anytime soon, and the television says that there is another batch on the way.

"Alright," I say to the Stackhouse's when the meteorologist stops talking, "this system looks like it's going to be around for a while. That means that there is a very good chance that we'll be snowed in. I think we should start gathering supplies while we still have electricity."

"Good idea," Sookie says encouragingly. She smiles at me and I practically glow with pride. It would be embarrassing if I really thought she was looking at me. She gets out a pen and some paper, "I'll make a list."

"Super," I say. "We've got blankets, what about coats and other warm clothing? Candles? Flashlights?" while she's writing I think of something else, "What about firewood?" I have a kerosene heater back at my trailer. I'm always worried about using it, afraid I'll set something on fire or die from, carbon monoxide. But that's totally irrelevant here, since as I mentioned, it's at my trailer….or maybe its propane- whatever.

"There's a little in the basement," Sookie says, "but it will only last a day, maybe two if we use it sparingly." She's starting to look scared, and that's really not what I was going for.

"What about food?" Jason asks, "if we're going to be snowed in, we're gonna need food."

"That could be a problem," Sookie says after a moment, "I was planning to go shopping today…"

"That's fine," I assure her. We can go a few days without food.

"No it's not fine," Jason says, shaking his finger at me, "this is your fault." Did he just blame me for a freak blizzard in the middle of July? Seriously? "You work her to hard. Maybe she'd actually have food in the house if you gave her a day off once in a while."

Um…

"Don't blame Sam for this Jason," Sookie says defensively, "he has control of a lot of things, but I don't think the weather is one of them."

Yeah, what she said. I cross my arms over my chest and look smug. Jason glares.

It's a small victory, but I'll take it.

We set to work searching for flashlights, candles, and anything else we could possibly need if we were to be snowed in for a while. Sookie got into the fridge and started cooking anything and everything. "Well at least we'll be able to eat it," she replied when I asked, "otherwise it will all go bad."

I can't argue with that logic.

"Hey Sook, what did Gran do with that old propane grill?" Jason hollered from the attic.

"I think it's in the basement," Sookie hollered back, "and would you check for the kerosene heater? I don't know if we have any kerosene, but could you look anyway?"

By noon the ground was completely covered by about two feet of snow. There was no way any of us were going anywhere anytime soon.

We lost the phones first at around 4pm. The power went out right after that.

…anyone else think this sounds like the set up for a bad horror story?

(**here's where you review)**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. If you like this story, feel free to check out some of my other ones. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. **


	4. I Met the King!

A/N: Happy New Year everybody, here's another chapter!!! Geez I'm glad I decided to type this authors note, I just looked at the word count and discovered that without it I had 666 words in this chapter, and that's certainly not a good sign...anyway, read and enjoy!!!

Chapter 4: I Met the King

Something woke me up around 3am. Leaving Sookie and Jason asleep by the dwindling fire, I tiptoed to the window and looked out.

The storm outside seemed to be taking a break, and the snow had almost stopped entirely. I'm not sure if that's a good sign, but there are things that need to be done.

"Sook," I whisper, gently shaking her. She wakes up and gazes at me drowsily. I feel horrible for waking her, but I suspect that it would be worse for her to just wake up and discover me gone. "Hey, the snow's stopped for the moment. I'm gonna run out and cut some more firewood before it starts up again."

Jason had found the kerosene heater, but it was useless. There wasn't any kerosene, so our only source of heat was the fire. I'd put the last log on at two; so we needed wood, and we needed it bad.

"I just wanted to tell you what was going on in case you woke up while I was out," I whisper, "everything is fine, go back to sleep."

I pile on as many extra coats as I can while still being able to move, grab the chainsaw, and head out the door.

We're probably in the eye of the storm, because everything is so still and peaceful. The wind has stopped blowing, and I'll be honest, everything is quite pretty. I think new fallen snow is beautiful, but just by existing this storm has already destroyed so much. There are the leaves on the trees, the wild flowers in the fields, and anything else that happened to be exposed to it. I guess why snow falls in the winter, and life thrives in the summer.

I don't know how long I have before the next wave of the storm hits. If I get caught out in it, I'll never be able to find the house and I'll probably die.

Having helped Sookie with firewood many times before, I know exactly where to start. However, I'm shocked to discover somebody already working.

My guard goes up immediately.

"Who goes there?" I shout. Whoever it is walks toward me. I stop in my tracks. Holy shit- it's Elvis!

"Hey," he says slowly, "you must be the shifter Mr. Compton told me about, I'm Bubba."

"Sam," I say numbly, shaking his hand. "I was just going to um…um…cut some firewood? The electricity went out so it's really cold and…um…yeah." Hey, cut me some slack, would you? It's not everyday that a small town bar tender meets the king of rock and roll!

So Elvis is a vampire…I wonder why HE'S not the spokesperson for vampire rights?

"Well I'm going t o take this load up to the house," Elvis-excuse me- Bubba says, humming as he carries an entire pile of firewood up a hill to get to the house.

"Dang," I mutter, feeling slightly useless. It would take me an hour just to get that on load up there. I glance at the sky, the clouds are thickening and there's a faint breeze. Without further ado, I start choppin'.

Bubba and I develop a system: I chop, he hauls. Soon we have enough wood piled on the porch to last us a month. Just in time too. As I'm splitting the last log, the sky opens up and snow starts to fall.

"Thanks Bubba," I tell the vampire as he takes the final load and I sprint to the front porch while I can still see it. "Never could have done it without you."

"No problem," Bubba says with a grin, "you just protect Ms. Sookie. Mr. Compton says that there are terrible things coming this way."

"What kind of things?" I ask. Bubba just shrugs and heads back into the woods.

Vampires; they're just FULL of useful information, aren't they…


End file.
